


Don't Think I Will

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, sbwildcard4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles runs into a stranger at 2 a.m. in the woods.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Don't Think I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> Well, Sterek Bingo is drawing to a close, so here is my Wild Card. I actually wrote it awhile ago, forgot about it and then didn't get around to posting it so I held onto it for this occasion.
> 
> Based on a prompt from [this post](http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take): “Okay I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and- wait, why are you in the woods at 2am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”
> 
> Big thanks to my betas [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn for looking this over. Any other mistakes are mine!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles checked his phone again, the blue dot of his own on Find My iPhone getting closer to the green dot of Scott’s. He grumbled as he turned the flashlight on that he’d grabbed out of the back of his Jeep, flashing it around the treeline of the preserve. He cursed under his breath as he double-checked his backpack at his feet for the spare set of clothes that Scott had messaged him for at one-thirty in the morning. 

One-thirty in the morning he gets a text to come running out to the middle of the woods because his best friend had been at a party and gotten lost, falling into a mud puddle and ruining his clothing. And, of course, being the great friend that Stiles is, he snuck into Scott’s house using the key made without Scott’s mom’s knowledge, and grabbed a change of clothes and drove out to the preserve, parking his Jeep on the side of the road as close to Scott’s green dot as he could get.

Now, he hiked the pack up onto his back and swept the light over the edge of the trees, finding the path that he and Scott usually took into the woods. Heading down the path, he kept looking down at his phone and back up to keep himself from falling face-first over any roots in the path. He stopped moving when he noticed that his blue dot bypassed Scott’s green one. Groaning, he turned to the left and took a step off the trail, his pace slowing with no actual path to follow.

He made it a couple of hundred yards and looked at his phone again, noticing that Scott’s dot had disappeared. Cursing, he opened his texts with him just as one came through from Scott:  _ Busted by mom. Being dragged home by ear. Grounded. _

“Fuck,” Stiles said. Of course, Mama McCall beat him to finding Scott and now he had wasted time walking through the woods in the middle of the night. Turning around, he started to head back the way he came and stumbled into a tree, dropping his phone. 

By the time he’d gotten the phone picked up, he was turned around enough that he wasn’t sure which way he’d come from. Groaning, he thought about his dad’s advice to stay still and wait for someone to find him. He was getting ready to send a text to his father, despite knowing it would get him grounded when he heard a twig snap to his right.

Whirling around, the scream he’d been planning on letting out froze in his throat as he found himself looking at the glaring visage of the best looking man Stiles had ever seen. “What are you doing here? This is private property!” the man growled, literally growled and Stiles stumbled backwards, landing on his butt and sprawled out on the ground.

“I have a perfectly reasonable-” Stiles started, cutting off when the man moved closer. He scrambled back a few feet, staring up at the man who kept advancing, his eyes beginning to grow wide.  “Okay I know that being in the woods at 2 am is a weird thing to be doing but my friend called me and-” He cut off again when the guy reached down and grabbed him by the front of his Captain America shirt and yanked him to his feet so their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other. He swore the guy’s eyes glowed blue in the moonlight. “Wait, why are  _ you _ in the woods at 2 am, fuck I’m going to die aren’t I?”

The man stepped backwards, jerking Stiles with him and then turning to point him to where he’d just been lying, which turned out to be the edge of a very large cliff. “You will if you don’t watch where you’re going.”

“Well, I can’t watch where I’m going when I’m too busy watching you to be sure you don’t kill me!”

The man rolled his eyes and let out a huff that probably sounded a lot fonder than he’d intended. Stiles felt himself relaxing despite the fact the man still had a hold of his shirt and was dragging him through the woods. He really should have been fearing for his life, but every time Stiles stumbled, the man looked back over his shoulder at him to check if he was alright.

He was surprised when they ended up back at the path and the man released him, shoving him none-too-gently towards where he could just see his Jeep through the trees. Despite the roughness, he still reached out and grabbed the back of his flannel to keep him from falling when he’d stumbled again.

“Damn. Can’t you walk?” he asked, moving his hand to Stiles’ bicep and stomping towards the Jeep, his pace slow enough that Stiles didn’t have to struggle to keep up.

“I can when I’m not fearing for my life. Or tired. Or hyper. Or...yeah, no, I can’t walk,” he said, counting it as a win when the corner of the man’s lips twitched. “I’m Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Stiles gestured to himself with his free arm and raised his eyebrows. “I’m Derek,” the man said after a moment, coming to stop next to Stiles’ Jeep. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Derek. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Stiles said, aiming for sarcasm but feeling it came across as hopeful.

“Stay off my property,” Derek responded, but Stiles saw the grin as he turned away and disappeared down the path.

“Yeah….don’t think I will,” Stiles said to himself, climbing into his Jeep, chalking up the laugh he heard to the wind in the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr! I'm josjournal over there!


End file.
